Sectumsempra
by C.S Butterfly
Summary: Los motivos tras la creación de un hechizo tan oscuro como "Sectumsempra". Este fic participa en el reto "Creando hechizos" de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"


**Buenooo, primera vez que subo un fic de este fandom, pero me ha gustado mucho intentarlo, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Creando hechizos" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black". El hechizo escogido es "Sectusempra" y, por ende, el personaje protagonista es Severus Snape.**

**Declaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me perteneces. Tampoco el hechizo base del fic. Yo sólo los utilizo para fines creativos y de entretención, sin ningún fin de lucro. Por estas maravillosas creaciones debemos dar gracias a J.K. Rowling**

BULLYNG

(Acoso físico o psicológico al que someten,

de forma continuada, a un alumno sus compañeros)

Desafortunadamente, cuando Severus Snape era un niño, dicho término aún no había sido inventado y, por ende, no se luchaba contra él. Así que se vio obligado a pasar una infancia con palabras de sinceridad venenosa, de belleza rota, de sonrisas hostiles, de maldad infantil, sin que nadie se apareciera a decirle que todo estaría bien, que lo que los demás estaban mal, que aquello era algo malo, que no lo merecía y que no eran monstruo llegado al mundo para satisfacer la maldad de una serie de pequeños perversos que en realidad no sabían lo que decían ni lo que pensaban.

Al menos, hasta que una inocencia del color del fuego llegó a su vida y arrasó con ella de la manera más sutil y abrasadora posible. Lily Evans era exactamente lo contrario a todos los niños que habían entrado a su vida sin salir, a todos aquellos que lo hacían desear salir de su propia vida. Con ella, aprendió a sentirse aún más orgulloso de su magia y, más aún, a sentirse orgulloso de compartirla con alguien.

Fue así como su infancia pasó entre empujones de muggles y entre conversaciones preciosas con su vecina pelirroja. Aprendió a ignorar los golpes, los insultos y las peleas en su casa. Dejó de lado su interés por desaparecer entre las lozas de su cocina o de camuflarse con las paredes de arruinado papel tapiz. Aceptó que, como Lily, podría ser aceptado por aquellos que eran como él.

Pero luego apareció Potter.

James Potter, un chiquillo extrovertido, con el brillo de chispas de varita alabando su talento natural, que jamás había recibido burlas, que había aprendido en casa y a quien todos gravitaban como si fuera la luz de un mosquitero. La primera vez que lo había visto se había abrumado por completo, encandilado por una luz que no había visto antes, por una explosión de sonrisas y de buena vida. De amigos leales que se habían adherido irremediablemente a él, llevándose a la fuerza a la pequeña chispa que antes era sólo de Severus pero que ahora se convertía en flor y en mariposa y se alejaba más, y más, y más, y de pronto Severus ya no era tan entusiasta porque Potter y su amigo Black eran igual de venenosos que los niños de su colegio muggle. Y Severus no podía con eso. Sacó orgullo de sus burbujas de charlas veraniegas entre cabellos rojos y se retiró, recurriendo por primera vez a la ironía, al sarcasmo y a la sátira inteligente.

Y pese a todo no funcionó.

Cómo un ser destinado al abandono, como un helecho rodeado de flores y de árboles enormes, fue dejado de lado y ni siquiera aquella mano resplandeciente que había aprendido a apretar con fuerza ahora era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarlo a abandonar el desprecio que comenzaba a invadirlo.

Así que se aisló de todo y se volcó en los estudios, como único medio para estar feliz consigo mismo. Superó a aquellos que se burlaban de él tanto física como psicológica y se concentró en lo que debía ser importante durante esos siete años que tenía por delante: aprender. Experimentar y convertirse en un mago valioso en términos mágicos. Que Lily se mantuviera a su lado sólo lo ayudó a eso, las horas de conversación inacabable volvieron entre estanterías repletas, en pasillos vacíos, en la orilla del lago, en los invernaderos y debajo de cuadros que no se perdían detalle, deslumbrados por la amistad entre una serpiente y una leona.

Hasta que las palabras huyeron de su boca humillada y aquella deslumbrante amistad se apagó, desapareciendo en las tinieblas de la frágil memoria adolescente que poseían ambos en esa época. El enojo pudo más y la evasión hizo que los márgenes de su libro de pociones se vieran repleto de pequeñas anotaciones, con letras llenas de tinta, demasiado cerca la una de la otra como para que pudiera ser una bonita caligrafía.

La primera vez que pensó en el hechizo fue durante un arrebato de ira, luego de ver como Potter se sentada junto a los cabellos rojos que deberían estar sentados a su lado. Fue la sensación de hormigueo vomitivo que subió desde su estómago hasta su garganta, alojándose en su sien. Fue el deseo de ocasionar daño a aquel que todo se lo quitaba. Fue el conocimiento de que podría hacerlo, si se esforzaba sólo un poco. Así que los diccionarios se apilaron en su mesita de noche y los pergaminos se rebalsaron de su bolso, mientras las palabras surgían de su pluma con la misma velocidad con las que eran tachadas.

Era más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Pese a que su mente se encontraba clara respecto a lo que quería ocasionar, a la forma en que su ira, su enojo, su tristeza inadmitida huiría de su cuerpo era algo más difícil que la simple capacidad de imaginar. Así que cuando la pequeña palabrita, Sectumsempra, se formó de tinta prófuga, sonrió con profunda satisfacción.

Su primer intento fue infructuoso y los pequeños roedores del bosque prohibido pudieron huir del chico de bufanda verde y plata con relativa facilidad, sólo un poco atontados por los haces de energía mágica que caían sobre sus pequeños y peludos cuerpos. Fue sólo la tercera noche cuando el ratoncito sintió su carne lacerarse y cortase, tropezando con sus pequeñas patas y cayendo al suelo entre chillidos. El contra hechizo surgió con mayor facilidad que el hechizo mismo, siendo Severus alguien aún demasiado bondadoso como para dejar morir a la criatura que tenía la desfortuna de ser su malla de pruebas. Cuando su varita lastimó a un cervatillo que se paseaba desprevenido, supo que su creación estaba lista definitivamente.

Y con la mente nublada de venganza, caminó por los senderos desiertos directo al estadio de Quidditch, donde sabía que los merodeadores y otros alumnos de Gryffindor, incluida Lily, se preparaban para el partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff que habría ese día. No había planeado demasiado como lo haría, pero el Sectumsempra cosquilleaba en sus labios y su varita estaba empuñada en su maño, vibrando.

Estuvo cerca, increíblemente cerca. A sólo pasos de Potter, que miraba confuso como aquel chico desgarbado, de cabello negro y nariz aguileña lo apuntaba con su varita, con las mejillas arreboladas en una mezcla de sentimientos que no acertaba a adivinar. Pero al mismo tiempo las mejillas de Lily habían perdido su propio color, sin querer ver una batalla mágica entre aquellos dos seres tan significativos.

Y Severus se había dado cuenta que su hechizo haría llorar a la única persona que había evitado sus propias lágrimas.

Se había dado cuenta de que se convertiría en aquello que ella más detestaba.

Había notado que ese sería el paso decisivo para que los cabellos rojos jamás volvieran a revolotear cuando ella se volteara en su dirección.

Y se dio media vuelta.

Bajó la varita y se marchó. El Sectumsempra dejó de cosquillearle en la lengua y su varita dejó de vibrar en sus manos ansiosas, caminó hasta que llegó a su habitación, donde abrió su libro de pociones y buscó la página donde la palabrita lo esperaba igual de apretujada que siempre.

Escribió "Para enemigos" bajo ella y se tiró en la cama, sin saber si ahora era mejor o peor persona que antes, pero con verdaderas ganas de descansar desde que aquel día en la biblioteca se había presentado frente a sus ojos. De olvidar que al día siguiente Potter se volvería a burlar de él y que seguramente querría usar su maravillosa creación de nuevo. De olvidar que pese a todo no lo haría, porque ocasionaba más daño que satisfacción.

BULLYNG

(Acoso físico o psicológico al que someten,

de forma continuada, a un alumno sus compañeros

Estadísticas del tema: Desconocidas)


End file.
